Ilene
Appearance Ilene was known to look like a very young lady with blonde hair and pointy ears she has blue eyes, She has a green type of jacket kind of thing that has a hood. Around her neck she would have a small necklace that has a lil gem which is the symbol of Ilmater the deity of Healing. She has a skirt that goes to her thigh's. Ilene wears leather based boots. She also holds a compass which was passed down to her from her family generation. With the compass it will tell her the direction she is at. Weapons *Simba and Nala - Her Twin Shortswords which are the replacement for her mace and they will be helping her out in sticky situations if she ends up being cornered by an enemy. They have a small Lion symbol on each of them one of a female and the other of the male. *Nero - That's her trusty Crossbow which she uses as a long range attack before she starts healing people if they take damage and its her most trusty weapon she holds within her equipment. Spells Known *Guidance *Sacred Flame *Spare the Dying *light *Cure Wounds *Bless *Shield of Faith *Healing Word *Inflict Wounds *Guiding Bolt *Lesser Restoration *Prayer of Healing *Aid *Spiritual Weapon *Enhancing Ability History Well Ilene she was born into a family of Wood elves who lived in peace deep in the woody forests as it would seem peaceful one day she would be out gathering what seemed to be some herbs for what seemed to be for food and when she came back she noticed that her whole face would show nothing but sadness and grieve as she ran in as she would noticed that her whole family was slaughtered but by who was unknown as she found half of her family were slaughtered while the rest was Massacre. And that's when someone would find her and take her to what seemed to be a very friendly type church in which she would later learn about clerics and how they would cure things. She was fascinated about this and she would quickly try to learn what each of the priest's/Priestess would do as she was a fast learner and one day she decided to head out to help people and that's when she decided to be one of those traveling priestess where she visit every town and would request if anyone needed to be healed and such and that's when she meets with a Deity who seemed to think that the young female was worthy of being very close and he approached her and explained that what she was doing was very good way and he offered to help her in some of his services for a small price and that be she have to join the guild known as steel Merigold and she agreed with that. She appear there as what seems to be a healer of people and removal of most easy curses. Stats *AC 18 *HP 33 *Strength 8 *Dexterity 16 *Constitution 14 *Intelligence 10 *Wisdom 16 *Charisma 10 Category:Guild Members Category:Cleric Category:Characters